SEASON 3 - EPISODE 2 - PLAYING WITH FIRE
by Core Networks
Summary: THE 2nd EPISODE OF THE SEASON 3 SERIES! R+R SO I KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO FOR THE NEXT FEW EPISODES...THANKS


# Author: Titanium from Core Networks 

## Date: December 10, 2000 

**Category: Action/Adventure **

_Disclaimer: I, Titanium, do not own and not affiliated with FOX Kids, Saban, or Digimon.This is purely fiction and does not relate to the 3rd Season of Digimon._

**Referral Info:**For my fellow Americans, here are the American names of the Digidestined: 

**Ryo: Ryo **

**Taichi: Tai **

**Yamato: Matt **

**Koushiro: Izzy **

**Jyou: Joe **

**Mimi: Mimi **

**Sora: Sora **

** **

**Hikari: Kari **

**Takeru: T.K. **

**Daisuke: Davis **

**Miyako: Yolei **

**Iori: Cody **

**Kaizer: Ken **

**Wallace: Willis **

**Michael: Michael******

**Last Episode:** (from Taichi's perspective) _"All of us went to the digital world in hopes of meeting our digimon. We found out that the Armor Team's digieggs no longer work and we got attacked by Stimon and Kuwagumon, the first two digimon we ever fought. When we defeated the two digimon, six digivices took their place! Daisuke touched one and they all went in his digivice! Wizardmon sent us a message from beyond the grave telling us that there will be new digidestined! Something's wrong in the Digi-world and it's not about spilled milk!"_

**Season 3**

**Episode 2 – Playing with Fire  **

The Digidestined all go to school except for Daisuke. He stays home with Demiveemon in order to find the new Digidestined. Daisuke fiddles with his new digivice for hours and finds that Demiveemon can digievolve naturally. By the time Daisuke finds this out, Daisuke receives an e-mail from Izzy explaining that if he had just pressed the "SEND" button on the digivice, the digivices for the new Digidestined team would have been sent. Daisuke smashes his head in anger and presses the "SEND" button. The digivice starts to glow and shakes violently. In a powerful burst, the six digivices shoot out in their separate directions. 

Daisuke follows one digivice, not knowing where it may lead him. He runs into a basketball pole, and falls. When he wakes up, a boy looking like Taichi is screaming at Daisuke, asking him what this "thing" was. Daisuke, dazed and confused, does not know what the boy is talking about. The boy then shoves a digivice into Daisuke's face. Daisuke jumps up and asks the boy where he got it, and the boy claims to have it float out from the basketball hoop. Daisuke then noticed that the digivice had two flashing crests on it: the crests of courage and friendship. Daisuke then knew that the time had come. 

Daisuke speaks more with the boy, and finds that his name is Nakido (Nick). Nakido is surprised that he is one of the people that will decide the fate of the Digi-world. Daisuke asked Nakido how he knew that Daisuke had anything to do with it. Nakido chuckled and told Daisuke that he had been holding a digivice while he was knocked out. Daisuke, embarrassed, laughs along with Nakido. Suddenly, Nakido's digivice starts to flash furiously and pulls him into a nearby computer. Daisuke jumps in after him.

The two boys arrive on File Island, the first landing spot of the Digidestined. Nakido's digivice pulls him to a torch that was stood next to a mountain, many feet high. Suddenly, the torch starts to glow and shakes violently. The mountain does the same. The mountain explodes, and a digimon, smiling and proud, flies to Nakido. The digimon greets the frightened Nakido and claims that Nakido is his partner. The digimon explains that his name is Ashmon and is one of the legendary digimon that bring good luck and fortune to their owner. Nakido laughs and the partners begin talking. Out of nowhere, a flame flies past their heads. Daisuke looks behind him and sees a Meramon poised to attack.

Nakido is the newest addition to the Digidestined. The question is: will he be one for long? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!

**Comment:**I hope you liked it!This might not be the best, but it's a good second episode. Let me know if i should add dialogue into the story to make it more interesting. It's easy enough to create a storyline, you know! I've already got everything set, so if you want to see an episode 3, R+R this story at least ** ONCE.**Thanks!(BTW, artwork for the episodes coming soon.)


End file.
